the_mushroom_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Eggman
Citizens of Earth, lend me your ears and listen to me very carefully! My name is Dr. Eggman- the world's greatest scientist, and soon to be the world's greatest ruler. Now witness the beginning of the greatest empire of all time! — Dr. Eggman Dr. Ivo Robotnik (ドクター・ロボトニック Dokutā Robotonikku, lit. "Doctor Robotnik"), better known by the alias Dr. Eggman (ドクター・エッグマン Dokutā Egguman) is a fictional character from the[http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Sonic the Hedgehog series] and the main antagonist of the franchise. He is a human and the arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog . As an obese scientist with an IQ of 300 who dreams of dominating the world, his constant plots to create his eggman empire are endlessly thwarted by Sonic and his friends. While the doctor's plans initially consisted of building up incredible armies by turning animals into robots and using them to dominate the land, Dr. Eggman's schemes have since branched into much more global threats as he built war machines, used nuclear devices to threaten entire nations, and even relied on mythological and ancient deities bent on destruction to achieve his goals. Eventually, the mad scientist has gone as far as to target the entire universe and cooked up schemes to control time and space itself. While all these plans end in failure thanks to the continued efforts of Sonic and his friends, the mad doctor somehow is always able to slip away from certain death or imprisonment and escape at the last moment, making him a constant threat to the universe and a thorn in Sonic's side. Character Robotnik’s first appearance was in the 1991 video game Sonic the Hedgehog for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. He attempted to find the powerful Chaos Emerald by conquering south island and turning its animals into robots. Launching a full-scale assault, Robotnik was able to seize control over countless cities, factories, and lands, and transformed them into his image and polluted the very environment with his fortresses. Robotnik ordered his vast army to search for the Chaos Emeralds and build weapons of mass destruction so that his dominance would never be challenged. Luckily, sonic the hedgehog sped to the rescue, defeated Robotnik, saved the animals from roboticization, and retrieved the Chaos Emeralds. Thus the island was restored to its former, peaceful state. Physical Description *Pair of pince-nez glasses with navy blue tinted lenses *Grey hexagonal-shaped, protective goggles *Red turtleneck jacket/coat with white trim, large yellow cuffs with triangular notches cut into the side of each cuff and gold box-compartment accessories *Black form-fitting one-piece pants/boots with gray/silver accents and large silver buttons attaching his red coat to the pants in front *White, cuff less gloves with a black-lined rectangle motif over the top of the hand Personality Eggman is a short-tempered, raucous, pompous, cruel evil genius who is constantly planning to take over the world. His primary motivation throughout most games is his psychotic belief of self-entitlement. Arrogant and narcissistic, he constructs countless technological wonders in his own image to fuel his massive ego, usually reinforced by his goal of finally constructing the Eggman mpire, and doesn't care where it starts. Although Eggman is a villain, he helps Sonic and co. when the world is at stake - though the reason is always because he knows there would be nothing left for him to conquer if the planet was destroyed. In some of his incarnations, he actually displays a begrudging respect of his arch-enemy, Sonic. Despite his intelligence, Eggman can be very immature, throwing temper tantrums when Sonic manages to wreck into his plans. An example of his immaturity is in the ending of '' Sonic unleashed'', when Orbot begins to insult him over his constant failures and calls him a loser; Eggman screams "Oh, shut up!!", attempts to kick him only to comically fail, and then chases him through the desert. Eggman seems to overlook crucial details in his plans, such as in the opening sequence of Sonic's story in the 2006 video games when he orders his robots to fire on Sonic while he is escaping with princess elise, failing to realize that they could possibly injure or kill Elise if they land a direct hit on Sonic and overlooking dark gasia's immature release in Sonic Unleashed. While Eggman's motives for conquering the planet and attempting to wipe out entire populaces are never made clear, his grandfather's back-story implicates the strongest motive. Gerald Robotnik was one of the most brilliant and gifted scientist the world has ever known and was immensely adored and respected by his grandson, who dedicated his life to becoming a great scientist like him. However, despite Gerald having nothing but the purest intentions to use his genius to better humanity and his family (specifically his granddaughter, Maria), he was brutally manipulated by the government into producing research that they hoped to twist and exploit towards their own ends to create weapons of mass destruction and even discover the secrets of immortality. When they deemed Gerald's research too dangerous, they viciously murdered all his colleagues, arrested him, and killed his twelve year old granddaughter, who was also a cousin to Eggman, simply to cover the truth about the research and experiments. Forced to continue his experiments under direct military control within a prison facility, Gerald completely lost everything to live for and went insane, eventually being executed by the military under government orders to keep their crimes quiet once they deemed his research a failure. With his idol, a man with not a single bad bone in his body, condemned to such horror by his own government, Eggman saw humanity as power hungry mongrels who destroyed the lives of much of his family. No longer seeing the logic of using his similar genius to help such a society and world, Eggman then sought to become a great scientist for the purposes of avenging his grandfather by conquering the planet. However, Eggman was eventually diluted by his own lust for power as he began to make plans to conquer areas outside of his own world and became obsessed with killing Sonic and his friends in the process and obtaining revenge for their constant interference in his plans. Whatever his initial motives for his plans may have been, it is clear that Eggman is now primarily concerned about obtaining power and dominance for himself, with the legacy of his grandfather currently only a fleeting motive at best, with his violent tendencies and insanity mounting as the series continues. Eggman's Powers & Ablities Eggman's most well known ability is his masterminded plots and schemes which only fail due to Sonic and his friends. He is a remarkable scientist and engineer, as evidenced by the numerous armies of robots and other mechanical inventions he has created, Eggman is an incredibly skilled Pilot: able to swoop missiles and laser in his egg mobile, he is also quite resistant to damage, being catapulted or falling vast distances only to come out scratched up but mostly unharmed, Despite his physical structure, Eggman is also very athletic; this is seen in many of the 16-bit era games, where there is almost always a point where Sonic chases him and despite of his weight and Sonic's speed, he always manages to outrun his nemesis long enough to reach his next escape vehicle or weapon. Relationships With Other Characters Sonic Eggman has many enemies throughout the series, but his arch-nemesis is none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic always thwarts the doctor's evil plans for world domination. Despite this, Dr. Eggman has teamed up with Sonic at times mostly whenever the planet is in danger by a greater force, showing that they can somehow go beyond their hatred and get along if the situation calls for it. Two examples being in Sonic Adventures 2 when he helps to stop the ARK from crashing into Earth, and Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) where he aided the heroes in locating the Chaos Emeralds. In addition, in Last Story of Shadow the Hedgehog, shortly after Sonic tells Shadow to give him the Chaos Emeralds instead, Eggman says "Don't give them to Black Doom!", implying that he at that moment was even willing to let Shadow potentially supply the Emeralds to Sonic if it ensured that they didn't go to Black Doom instead. They also form temporary alliances in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark brotherhood ''and ''Sonic Lost World. This could be because he realized the hedgehog's determination was as fierce as his own over the years, and gained a certain respect for his constant adversary. Sonic seems to tease Eggman a lot. It is thought that Sonic might have given him the nickname "Eggman," due to his body shape being an obvious target for criticism. While Sonic usually treats Eggman with playful disregard, Eggman generally views his enemy as either an annoyance or a threat. It is rare that he will ever taunt Sonic back, unless he holds the proverbial cards. It is an obvious fact that Eggman holds a grudge on Sonic most of the time, but in the Sonic Simulator Missions of Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Eggman says, "Now that's the Sonic I know! They don't call you the fastest in the land for nothing." Eggman, ever prideful, maintains a facade that his concern is only for world domination and not Sonic's death, although there are times when he will directly challenge him. As players approach the end of the games, Eggman refers to Sonic in increasingly threatening ways and places greater priority on stopping him. Eggman has made eliminating Sonic his second goal under world domination. It is also implied that his attempts and failures to defeat Sonic may have driven him somewhat insane, as after revealing his plan to use the Time Eater to rewrite history to ensure he came out on top, the Present Eggman proceeded to laugh maniacally and excessively, causing his past counterpart to become disturbed that he may eventually become as crazy as his present self. [[Miles Tails Prower]] Tails was the only person to have ever been able to match Eggman because they are both mechanical geniuses and was his direct rival over the course of Sonic Adventures 2 ''. After that it seemed as if their rivalry had watered down, possibly because they had to work together. Once again, in ''Sonic Chronicles 2: the dark brotherhood, they had to work as allies, but this time they shared a mutual respect for each other, because they were both respected geniuses. In Sonic lost world Tails is very bitter towards Eggman and often insults him and acts sarcastically, in one cutscene it looks like they almost come to blows, however Sonic steps in. In that same scene, Tails seems upset and even angry because he believes Sonic trusts Eggman to stop the extractor more than him. Despite this, Eggman saves Tails from Cubot when he attacks Tails because Tails put his head onto a broken Crabmeat, making him "very mean" as Cubot puts it. Later when Tails is captured, Eggman says that they need to make sure that "his sacrifice wasn't for nothing" in a low somber voice. Meaning that even though Tails doesn't trust him, Eggman may at least have some kind of respect or even care for Tails. As of now though, Tails is the second greatest threat to Eggman's desire for world domination (the first being Sonic, of course). Shadow Since Shadow was created by Eggman's grandfather, Eggman was after Shadow because he was stated as the "Ultimate Lifeform" which could help him conquer the world. When he released Shadow from his capsule, he thought that Shadow was Sonic, but then he realized that the hedgehog merely looked like his rival, everyone was shocked when they realized that Shadow was created to kill everyone on Earth, even Eggman himself. He also ordered Shadow to work for him, steal all seven Chaos Emeralds, and to keep Sonic out of the way so that he wouldn't foil his plans. Eggman seems to have a dislike for Shadow and told Shadow not to disturb him in'' Sonic The Hedgehog (2006). However, he depended on Shadow to eliminate the black arms in Shad the hedgehog (Game) which nonetheless is the only game in which Shadow actually fights Eggman (as in ''Sonic Heroes''and ''Sonic Rivals it was Metal Sonic and Eggman Nega in disguise though he does race him in Sonic free riders). In the Sonic Rivals series, Eggman turns to Shadow for help in defeating Eggman Nega, although they still appear to be enemies whenever Eggman is the villain. Knuckles The two were once partners, until he tricked Knuckles, then subsequently electrocuted him so that he could snatch the Master emerald. Ever since, Eggman has become the one person that Knuckles can't trust at all, yet still seems to fall to victim to his plans, especially if Sonic's involved. However, Knuckles has gotten better with this over the years and is more aware of Eggman's tricks. Knuckles is the third greatest threat to Eggman because he helps Sonic and Tails foil his plans. Gallery Triva *Eggman has more redesigns than any other character in the whole Sonic series. *In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Eggman is a Skill character, but in the series he is a Power character. *Eggman and Tails are the only characters who are better known by their nicknames. *Eggman's Sonic Channel artwork was the base of two 3D-model poses: first for his Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and again for Sonic Unleashed. *Eggman is the only character who has retained his English voice actor since 2005, whereas all of the other characters have had their English voice actor changed in 2010. *Eggman, along with Sonic and Knuckles are the only characters whose Japanese voice actors have been voicing their character in all Sonic games since Sonic Adventure. *The "Soda Can" item in Sonic Free Riders has a picture of Dr. Eggman on it. *Despite being the main villain of the series, Eggman has been playable in numerous games. *The only game he hasn't made an appearance on, not even a cameo was Sonic and the Black Knight. Despite this, one of the collectible items in the game, the Joker Card, has his logo on it, and the Legacy mission had his robots as enemies. *An unused line of Omochao's from Sonic Adventure 2 hints at the possibility that Dr. Eggman's mustache may be fake.[17]. *Sega didn't model any eyes for Eggman's 3D model in all games except Sonic the Hedgehog ''(2006).[18]Eggman's eyes are blue in this. *Eggman did not wear his goggles in ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). *An early version of Eggman (an over-sized Theodore Roosevelt in pajamas) was originally one of the choices to be the main character and even as the hero of the game that would become the first game of the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Sonic the Hedgehog series]. *There is an Internet meme from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog where Robotnik's line "Snoo''ping as''usual I see" was shortened into "PINGAS". This joke was even used in the Archie comics. *The name Dr. Ivo Robotnik may be a reference to its appearance, as Ivo backwards is Ovi, which means egg in Latin. **Similarly, in the Archie Comics and in the Fleetway, his original name is "Kintobor" which is backwards for "Robotnik." **"Robotnik" is an actual word, meaning "worker" or "slave" in the Slavic languages. This could explain his preference for using enslaved animals and robots as his minions. *While the first name "Ivo" has never reached Japanese Eggman profiles, it did once get referenced in''Sonic Jam'' (albeit in the English digital manual for Sonic the Hedgehog). *In the game of Football: Virtua Striker 3, Dr. Eggman appears in a secret team called "FC Sonic" that make up Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy. *It is revealed in Sonic Generations that before Eggman decided to become an evil villain he was offered a teaching degree (which Dr. Robotnik said he was going to try to get.) *In Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I, the back of the cards in Casino Street Act 2 has Eggman's face on them. *In every 3D main Sonic game since Sonic Unleashed, a running gag with Eggman has him shouting the word "Shut up" (usually around the last cutscene). **However, in the second to last cutscene in Sonic Colors, he said "Shut up" to his own PA announcements, which means he could be tired of his own amusement park plans fail. *Eggman is one of the two canon characters throughout the series originally based off of a political public figure (President Theodore Roosevelt) let alone a real person. The other is Sonic, whose personality is based off of Bill Clinton. *On December 3, 2012, a woman actually named Susan Eggman was elected a member of the California State Assembly. And on June 4, 2014, a man actually named Michael Eggman was elected congress representative of Central Valley, California. So now, Eggman is the only character in the series who is not only based off of a political public figure, but also shares a name with not one, but two. *The most recent theater poster for Walt Disney's video game-based film Wreck-It Ralph prominently displays Dr. Eggman and Sonic on it. Eggman himself appears in the film as a cameo though does not have a speaking role. *His jacket resembles Micheal Jackson's Thriller ''jacket. *Eggman's pose for ''Sonic Colors artwork is very similar to his pose in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, only with his hands in different positions. *Eggman's pose for Sonic Unleashed is a near identical pose to his Sonic Channel. *An unused quote in Sonic Colors has Eggman stating that the power of the Chaos Emeralds are weaker than the Wisps' Hyper-Go-On energy. *Eggman has a recurring background theme (that is not his theme from Sonic Adventure 2). It plays in''Sonic 06'', Sonic Unleashed (most notably the Eggmanland's hub world theme) and in Sonic Colors (plays in cutscenes before some boss fights and while in Sonic Simulator although the latter plays the music in an 8-bit style remix). Eggman has a combined theme in Sonic 06 with Elise called, 'Elise Goes Alone'. *Eggman has a huge fondness for the own food he cooks in Sonic Unleashed, especially his "Poppin' Eggcorn". *Eggman's ultimate ambitions appear to involve building theme parks despite having ulterior motives. Such cases are Eggmanland in Sonic Unleashed, all the parks in Sonic Colors and possibly counting Sonic Free Riders. *As said in Abilities, Eggman outruns Sonic in many games, like Sonic and Knuckles. **Starting with Sonic Colors, his plots now seem to be a fusion of his classic goals of kidnapping animals and his modern plots of harnessing the energies of alien and supernatural beings. In Colors, he kidnaps and drains the energies of the Wisps. In Generations, he kidnaps Sonic's friends and harnesses the Time Eater's abilities. In Lost World, he kidnaps the animals of classic games and drains the entire world's life force, while at the same time attempting to hone the Deadly Six's abilities. **Out of all his plots, Generations is the only one in which the being he is attempting to harness the powers of does not betray him. **Like some of the other characters, Eggman's favorite food has yet to be confirmed. That said, it can be noted that in Sonic Unleashed, he is shown to have a love of submarine sandwiches as shown in a cutscene where he consumes an entire sandwich in less than ten seconds. **Although Dr. Eggman himself doesn't appear in the Super Smash Bros. games, he does appear as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and is also indirectly alluded to in a Codec conversation, where Solid Snake (voiced in the Japanese versions by Akio Otsuka, who is the son of Chikao Otsuka, who voiced Dr. Eggman) mentions that he "for some reason doesn't like Sonic." Coincidentally, Solid Snake's father, Big Boss, was voiced by Chikao Otsuka in Metal Gear Solid 4 (at the time under development), whose character also had a goal similar to that of Eggman (specifically, Big Boss sought to subject the world to becoming a warzone to allow soldiers freedom, a warrior utopia known as Outer Heaven, similar to Eggman's scientist utopia of the Eggman Empire. Both plans also stemmed as a response to perceived unjust actions against people they looked up to Boss for Big Boss, and Professor Gerald Robotnik for Dr. Eggman). Category:Characters Category:Human villains Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Inventers